Faith
by Remedy for Chaos
Summary: <html><head></head>Hawke and Sebastian have a conversation on the Maker and why Sebastian believes in him so. Very light, very one-sided M!Hawke/Sebastian</html>


Faith

A/N: OMG! No sex. Just a short one-shot I wanted to do. I really liked Sebastian and I really admired his character and I figured the best way to show my adoration for him is to put him in a one-shot! (: I may make a F!Hawke/Sebastian one-shot because I enjoyed writing this one so much.

* * *

><p>The two men enjoyed the time they spent together amongst the wilderness at the foot of Sundermont. They were both gifted and strong archers and they too delight in practicing together, using the ancient trees as their targets, playfully fighting over who shot the farthest, who shot the most; he was the only person Hawke could truly feel comfortable around.<p>

"See that yew down there? Think I can hit it?" The Starkhaven Prince asked, squinting his eyes and tilting his head as he tried to judge the distance.

"You're insane, that's over a thousand meters out!" Hawke chided, a playful smile on his lips. "There's no way you can hit it."

Sebastian gave Hawke a smile that made the rogue melt. "I think I can." He said with finality, taking his stance and drawing his bow. The two stayed absolutely silent as Sebastian steadied his target and exhaled, letting the string go and it hummed. In a blink of an eye the two shooters saw the distinctive tail feather of the Prince's arrow jutting from the tree.

Hawke laughed, slapping Sebastian's back in congratulations. "How did you do that?"

"It isn't really much of a secret Hawke." Sebastian replied, walking over to a rock and leaning against it, thumbing the string of his bow contemplatively. "I placed my faith in the Maker, is all."

The Fereldan suddenly felt his body droop, sighing hard as he leaned beside Sebastian and watching him in silent fondness. "You're faith and dedication to the Maker," he paused for a moment, feeling the heat rise in his face as he spoke, "amazes me."

"You sound breathless Hawke. And you're a little flush, are you ill?" Sebastian fretted, placing a hand on Hawke's forehead to feel for a fever. Hawke knocked it away with a good-natured smile.

Sebastian was such the fretter. "I'm all right Sebastian. It's just a little warm out here." Hawke assured. "How can you be so dedicated to something that may not exist?"

The Prince gave a hum, tapping his chin. "It's because I have Faith that he does. How is it possible that so many people could hear his voice, rally under his name? Those people had faith in Him too. He gives me strength in times of trouble, He comes to me when I need him most, and I see His Light on you."

Hawke was silent for a moment, mulling over the words in his head. "You think the Maker has cast his Light on me hm? You are a man of the cloth."

"That's far too flattering, even for me Hawke. Come, let's see you try to hit the target." Sebastian suggested, pushing off the rock and offering his bow to the Fereldan.

Hawke's eyes widened, placing his own bow against the rock and looking at Sebastian to be certain. Sebastian offered it again with a slight nod. "Go ahead. You found it for me, think of this as a thank you. That and maybe some of my Faith will rub off on you." It was teasing, sweet. And Hawke took it as such. Taking the bow with a slight bow of his head he walked over to where Sebastian was, taking his stance.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver he set it on the string and pulled the string back, taking aim. Exhaling slowly he paused and let the string go, the hum it sang one of the best sounds in the world. Both the Fereldan and the Prince saw the arrow nosedive a few short yards from the target. Hawke groaned, dropping his shoulders in defeat. "Well, that didn't end well. Guess the Maker doesn't favor me as much as you figured."

"Take your stance again. This time I know you can do it." Sebastian urged, walking behind Hawke and taking out an arrow and handing it to him. "I know you can."

Hawke shrugged and placed the arrow, taking his stance and drawing the string. Beside him he felt Sebastian place a hand on his elbow, giving it an encouraging squeeze. His other hand placed itself over the hand Hawke used to hold the bow, shadowing his stance. "Relax, take a deep breath." Hawke swallowed and did as he was instructed. "Good, now exhale." Again Hawke followed. "Release."

The arrow cut through the air and in under a second the arrow pierced into the tree millimeters from Sebastian's. Satisfied, Sebastian stepped away from Hawke, watching to gauge for a reaction. A reaction that he got. "Wow, that felt amazing." He breathed, his eyes wide. "Thank you Sebastian."

"Don't thank me Hawke. We should head back to Kirkwall before Grand Cleric Elthina starts to worry. She has so much weighing on her what with the mages and templars at one another's throat, I don't need her worrying about me."

"You're with me, you're the last person she would worry over."

The Prince smiled, resting his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "You are a good friend Hawke." He stated kindly.

Hawke mustered a grin as Sebastian started to head towards the city of Kirkwall. Those words, he knew, were a soft rejection. Even so he could not help but admire the Prince, for far more than just his faith.

* * *

><p>Comment, flame, whatever<p> 


End file.
